Ai Sono Hitotsu Nekkyo Yo Na Mono
by Hi Sukoshi Jigoku Neko
Summary: Chappie 6 up! SJ Seto writes a letter to convey his feelings...and this time, he deliveres it...Well, Jou returns his feelings! Rating has been changed the entire 5th chappie is pointless yumminess... and it's my first, so be nice! And now, the last!
1. Chappie 1: Love is such a crazy thing

JN: ^_^!! Lookie!! ^_^!! I'm writing a Yugioh one shot!! ^_^!!

YJN: -_-' Baka. Why don't you finish your Lord of the Rings fic first?

JN: 'Cause, I was listenin' to my Pink Cd, "Can't Take Me Home" and this song gave just went with a Seto perspective on the relationship between Jou and Seto! ^_^!

YJN: -_-' Baka.

JN: :P Oh Seto!!

Seto: What?

JN: Disclaimer, please! ^_^

Seto: ::rolls eyes:: Hi Sukoshi Jigoku Neko doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, nor does she own the song by Pink titled "Love is Such a Crazy Thing". If you sue her, then you will prove illiterate and incompetent because I just denounced her ownership of everything but the plot of this story, which is too fool-hearty for anyone else to have come up with anyway.

JN: ::sobs:: You're so mean!! ::cries hysterically::

YJN: You understood half of what he said?

JN: ;_; ::sobs:: No, but his tone made it seem like an insult! WAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!

YJN: -_-' Just start typing. It'll make you feel better.

JN: ::sniffs:: Okay Yami…

Love is Such a Crazy Thing

Seto was sitting in his room at his desk, looking down at the note he had just scribbled down in his rush to convey his emotions. He did this often, only to burn the notes later. Even he would have laughed at the concept of actually giving them to their subject, who was always the same. Switching on the radio to try and purge his thoughts of golden, honey colored eyes, a piano solo sounded. But the words. Those are what made him think even more about the blonde who had captured his affections so unintentionally.

__

I never thought I'd find someone  
But you came along and made me see  
That you were the only one for me  
Boy, I love you constantly  


Then, instead of stopping, he picked up his blue ballpoint pen, and started to write again. This time, slower, more composed. He let the words of this song flow gently over him, unlocking his poetic side, and helping to calm his thoughts and write about and to one thing; a blonde boy with the most captivating golden eyes that were ever fashioned by a deity.  


__

You are my love, my only love  
Baby my heart belongs to you  
Be with me, don't play with me  
If you want love just let me know

Setting his pen down twenty seven minutes later, Seto looked at what he had written. Half a page. Half a page, with a short poem in the middle. He probably hadn't worked so hard on writing something in his life. Skimming over it again, he came to a resolve. Signing only one initial at the bottom, he folded it and put it in his pocket. This was the one note that was going to make him or break him; This was the one note that he would deliver.  
  
_Love...love is such a crazy thing  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is this love for real  
Oh love, love is such a crazy thing  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is this love for real (love for real)  
_

That night, Seto's dreams were filled with a golden angel, and a gentle smile that melted him completely. He no longer had nightmares about what Gozaburu used to do to him; all his thoughts were occupied by his perfect little blonde angel. His puppy.

  
_I dreamed of someone like you before  
But I never thought I'd get the chance  
To romance someone as sweet as you  
I hope you feel the same as I do_  


At school the next day, Seto easily slipped the note into Jounouchi's locker, in between the metal grates. Turning swiftly, he all but jogged to he classroom, sitting in his customary seat in the back left-hand corner of the room, pulling a random book from his brief case and skimming it to calm his nerves. Of course, it had to be his bio textbook. [1]

__

You are my love, my only love  
Baby my heart belongs to you  
Be with me, don't play with me  
If you want love just let me know

Jou was just hopping out of his window and limping down the street while Seto was slipping him a "love letter". He made it as quick as he could to the school, and bee-lined for the boy's faculty bathroom. Teachers be damned, he needed to lock the door and be sure no one walked in. Looking in the mirror, he winced at the sight. His dad was getting careless. There was a bruise spreading up above the collar of his white t-shirt, not to mention he was sporting a black eye. Sighing, he proceeded to perform the trick that he had learned years ago, and if anyone ever found out he did it, he would be shamed to death.

Slipping the compact out of his book bag, he carefully applied the flesh-colored makeup to his face, making sure to cover the entire bruise and not let anything show. He was running out; he had swiped this from Anzu when she wasn't paying attention. The moron wore too much make-up as it was; she could cut down a little. Instead, he zipped up his green jacket, satisfied when he was covered a little higher than the base of his neck, effectively hiding the nasty looking bruise from view. Realizing what time it was, he unlocked the door, checked to see if anyone saw him, and when the coast was clear, he bolted for his locker, praying that he wouldn't be late again.

Reaching the metal door on the wall that was currently under his rental, he spun the dial, breaking the world record for unlocking a locker, and unpacked his stuff hastily. Grabbing his math stuff and a pencil, he almost shut his locker when he noticed that there was a folded piece of pale blue stationary tucked neatly between the grates in his locker. Slipping it out carefully, he was about to open it when the bell rang. Cursing mentally, he slipped the paper into his jacket pocket before bolting into homeroom/math [2].  
  
_Love, love is such a crazy thing (crazy feeling)  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is this love for real (boy you are my love)  
Love, love is such a crazy thing (love is such a crazy thing)  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is this love for real (oh my love)  
_

Seto looked up from his book as the door opened and slammed, and a flustered looking blonde leaned on the door, panting. _Just like a puppy who's just run a mile,_ Seto thought with a half smile as he watched the fair-haired bishounen sheepishly made his way to the back of the classroom, sitting down in his seat next to Kaiba, in alphabetical order. Seto watched as the blonde got detention again after school, and then took out some scratch paper and a pencil, so he could pretend, like always, that he was paying attention to what the sensei was saying. Then, his heart leapt into his throat, because as soon as the sensei turned to the blackboard, Jounouchi took out of his pocket a neatly folded piece of paper that was pale blue in color, and sealed with a silver and navy ying-yang that held a dragon in the center instead of the line. It was his signature mark.

  
_You are my love, my only love  
Baby my heart belongs to you  
Be with me, don't play with me  
If you want love just let me know_  


Opening the piece of stationary carefully as soon as the sensei turned around, Jou read it slowly in the bright fluorescent light of the classroom. Honey colored eyes widening, he read it again, and again, and again, and again, and he would have read it again, but the sensei chose that moment to scream at him,

"Mr. Jounouchi! [3] What _are_ you doing!?" He looked up, startled, and then cursed mentally. This bitchy teacher took notes when she found them being passed and read them out loud to the class. And, she was approaching his desk awfully quickly.

Thinking fast, he put the note under his desk and folded it up, slipping it in his pocket just as the teacher got to his desk, and then looked up at the green eyed sensei innocently. Then, knowing exactly how to get out of this, he twisted in his seat slightly, to look as if he were concealing something, when really, he was putting into her line of vision, a grayish cord that connected to something in his book bag. Seeing this, it was soon discovered that Jou had his prized Cd player in school, which was taken from him. Shrugging it off, as soon as the sensei went back to the lesson, he took out the letter again, this time hiding it under his notebook and writing some half done equations here and there, to make it look as if he were working. Then, he read the pale colored note, and he wanted to cry. The object of his affections, the one he had been ardent about ever sense he had met him a year ago, returned his feelings. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to cry, he wanted to throw his arms around Seto's neck and never let go. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything of the sort, because they were in school. Reading the note once more, he folded it and put it back in his pocket, blinking away the mist that clouded the room. Looking over at Seto, he noticed that the CEO was watching the lesson intently, not affording anything but the teacher his attention. His gaze didn't even flicker to Jou…

  
_Love, love is such a crazy thing (it's too crazy for me)  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is the love, is it real, is it real  
Love, love is such a crazy thing (love is such a crazy thing)  
Never understood the way I was supposed to feel  
Is this love for real, love for real_  


Seto was about to die from anxiety. He was sure the puppy had really been disgusted with him, because he had sacrificed his prized cd player - only second to his duel monsters deck and his sister - so that no one would hear what his note said; so that no one would find out about it. He had never run from anything in the world, but he ran now. Walking swiftly, he made his way to the courtyard for the corner that he usually ate lunch under, avoiding as many people as possible. Unfortunately, fate seemed to like to kick people when they're down _and_ rub mud in their faces, because as he approached "his" small oak tree, he saw a flash of blonde hair, and a green clad arm sticking out from behind the trunk. Turning, he was about to walk in the other direction, when he head someone say quietly,

"Seto?" _God, you sure do love to make me sweat, don't you?_ Seto thought maliciously as he turned around slowly and came face to face with big golden eyes that outshone the sun even on the brightest of days.

"Yes puppy?" He said, trying to put some of his inner resentment into a biting edge on his voice. He failed miserably.

"Seto, did you write this?" came the timid question as a pale blue piece of paper was removed from a green pocket. It looked as if it had been creased and un-creased a million times more than the three times he had folded it initially. The debate was hard. Seto prided himself in his word; he had almost never lied in his life. But, to answer would be certain death, so……what to do?

"Y-yes." came the choked reply. Was that his voice? It had sounded so, small. So, weak. So,…… _unsure_. And Seto Kaiba hated being unsure of himself. For a second, Katsuya didn't do anything. Set was about to turn and calmly walk away - and lock himself in a room with his laptop for a few hours so he could write all of his sorrow out and delete the file - when Jou took 3 long, quick steps foreword and wrapped his arms around Seto's waist, burying his face in the thick fabric of the black sweater Seto warn, nuzzling into the warm abdomen. This thoroughly shocked Seto so much the he didn't do anything for a second. Then, tentatively, he encircled his arms around Jou, and it felt so……_right_……like they belonged forever entwined this way. Damn the onlookers, and the press can go to hell. Seto Kaiba was in love with his greatest enemy, and he didn't care who knew about it.

__

Baby I think of you, I wanna be with you, 

I don't understand, is this love for real? 

You see I dream of you...every night and day. 

I don't understand, is this love for real? 

Love's such a crazy thing...  


Owari?

JN: Did you like it? The characters were OOC, weren't they? Weren't they? You can be brutally honest with me; I want the truth!

YJN: It sucked.

JN: -_-' Thank you for that wonderful simplified evaluation Yami ::whacks YJN:: *I* could have told you that!

YJN: Ouch. ::rolls eyes:: R&R plz.

JN: And maybe, I'll write another chapter! ^_^ I meant for it to be a one shot, but I suppose it could turn into a longer, maybe, 3 chapter fic or something ^_^! If you want! Tell me, tell me, TELL ME!! ^_~


	2. Chappie 2: Daibubun Yatsus

JN: ^_^!! I'm Back!! New Chappie!! ^_^ 

YJN: It's another Song fic too……-_-'

JN: Yep. Pink's got it in for these guys……^_^

YJN: -_-' Baka

JN: :P Jou, your turn to do the disclaimer!! ^_^

Jou: K. Dis here fic belongs ta Hi Sukoshi Jigku Neko. None of da Yu-gi-oh chars belong ta her, and neither dahs the song "Most Girls" by Pink.

YJN: Oh, and as a side note, we changed all of the words that were femine to the masculine form of the word.

JN: -_-' What she means, is that we changed all the "girls" to "guys" in the lyrics, and all of the "girl" to "guy". That's all. She's to damn technical……

YJN: Oh, and as a side note, as my hikari forgot to mention, the song is supposed to be in Jou's POV, although it's not really his POV in the beginning……^^;;;

Chapter Two: Most Guys

//

__

Damn the onlookers, and the press can go to hell. Seto Kaiba was in love with his greatest enemy, and he didn't care who knew about it.

//

Jou then slipped something into Seto's hand and sent him an apologetic look as he said,

"Hey, watch where ya goin', ya jerk!" and with that stormed off. Blinking, Seto was too confused to come up with an appropriate come back. Instead, he looked at the slip of paper that was in his hand, and went to "his" tree to eat lunch. Unfolding the note, the CEO smirked. So *that* was it.

  
_I never cared too much for love  
It was all a bunch of mush that I just did not want  
Paid was the issue of the day  
If a guy's friend's got some game  
Couldn't be more fly, gettin paid was everything  
But I'm not every guy and I don't need that world to validate me  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay his own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart  
_

Seto -

Hey. Sorry 'bout the whole "jerk" thing. Social appearances gotta be kept up though, right? Meet me outside of the school in the west courtyard after I get through wit the damn detention that I got from the math sensei. Please, just don't be joking wit me, k? I've never been in love before, and so, I really don't want to end up…… broken again.

- J

__

  
MOST GUYS want a man with the bling bling  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love  
MOST GUYS want a man with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
A man that understands real love  


'Again? What's he mean again?' thought Seto. Folding the note back up, he stood, deciding lunch could and would wait. He wanted to do something about the blonde's rather undeserved detention……

20 minutes later, Jounouchi no longer had a detention with the math sensei. Smirking to himself, Kaiba went to his next period class, omitting lunch because it was about to be - *ding ding* - or rather, was, over. Walking to English, he sat down in his regular seat and took out the novel the class was reading, setting it in the corner of his desk. Jounouchi walked in and sat in his normal seat, surprisingly early. Turning to Kaiba, he gave him a look that said 'thank you' a million times over. Seto simply smirked and opened the book to the page he had left off on……

__

  
Most, are the guys about the floss  
It was all about the cost, how much he spent on me  
Seek, for a man who's got the means  
To be givin' you diamond rings  
It's what every fly guy could want or even dream  
But I'm not every guy and I don't need no G to take care of me  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay his own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, no no  


'I hope to god that he's not playing with my head in the sick attempt of a joke', thought Jou as he watched the CEO go back to his book. Turning back to his book as the sensei walked in, he couldn't seem to keep his attention on the lesson. 'Hell, Jesse [4] would go after Kaiba if only for his cash. He always was a greedy bastard. But, that's not why I want him, is it? No, definitely not. I've never had a taste of any luxury, so it can't be that. I just, well, genuinely like him. That should be wrong, right? Well, supposedly not, if he returns my feelings. But what if he's just messing with me for blackmail or something? Shit, I'm so screwed.' were among the thoughts running through the blonde's head during the only class he was half good at besides gym and art. 'No, I love him because…well…He's gorgeous, and I love him. Simple as that. I just want to be loved back.' he thought. 

MOST GUYS want a man with the bling bling  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love  
MOST GUYS want a man with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
A man that understands real love

The sensei was rattling on about some project that they would be doing that counted for half of the semester grade. He half listened to the sensei as she listed partners.

"Now class, I chose these name completely at random; I drew them out of a sack and whatever two names came up, I put them together, regardless. So don't come whining to me about partners; it's not my fault who you get stuck with." Jou zoned out again, and came back just as the last pair was called and the bell wrang.

"Katsuya Jounouchi and Kaiba Seto. You will all be expected to have a well-written report on your topic. You'll pick your topics as you leave, and of course, have a good weekend." Jou was jolted out of his thoughts as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, and more importantly, the end of the day. Then, it registered that Kaiba was his partner………

__

  
MOST GUYS want a man with the bling bling  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love  
MOST GUYS want a man with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
A man that understands real love

Jou stood patiently next to the hedge that was next to the entrance to the court yard, waiting for the blue-eyed brunette to arrive. Sitting down carefully, he decided to check and see if the bruises that had been inflicted on him the previous night were at all visible. Sometimes the cover up wore off if it was on for a long time, and he had had gym, so he had been sweating. Checking, he was amazed to see that it was still intact, though the bruise under his coat was somehow poking out over the top of his jacket. Cursing, he pulled the collar up and sighed as the bruise was once again put out of sight. Slipping the small mirrored compact into his bag, he looked up and saw Kaiba approaching him slowly. 

But I'm not every guy  
And I don't need no G to take care of me, no  
Cuz shorty's got a job, shorty's got a car, shorty can pay his own rent  
Don't wanna dance if it is not in my heart, oh most guys  


Seto smirked as he saw the puppy stand up. He was walking at a slow pace, taking his time to make sure that no one was around. Making it to the courtyard undetected, he half-smiled at the puppy and said,

"Come on. Let's go to my house. We can start that language arts assignment." Jou nodded after a second, a little pink slipping over his nose and cheeks. Seto found this cute, and made a mental note that he should attempt to make this phenomenon happen more often. 'Cute? Where'd that come from?' he thought as he slid into the back of the black limo that waited for him at the curb, moving over so Jou could follow suit. He barely uttered the word home to his driver before Jou was there, kissing him gently.

Surprised, Seto went rigid as a reflex, but then relaxed. He liked this. He liked this a lot. Responding a little, he slid his tongue across the blonde's bottom lip, asking almost passively for entrance, which was granted to him after little debate.

Jou moaned a little as the CEO probed his mouth gently, tongues dancing against each other in a war for dominance that Seto was allowed to win. When Seto had finished tasting his prize, he pulled away from his blonde puppy, who shivered as Seto drew a light line of butterfly kisses up to Jou's right ear and whispered against it,

"Pup's a little eager, hm?" Jou turned his head a little to the right and said as he nuzzled Seto's neck,

"You have no idea." 

  
_MOST GUYS want a man with the bling bling  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love  
MOST GUYS want a man with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
A man that understands real love_

Accenting this with a kiss, he made his way down Seto's neck a little further, before meeting the resistance of the brunette's black sweater collar. This seemed to be when Seto decided that he wanted to re-control this situation.

__

Capturing the blonde's mouth in a searing kiss, he turned the tables on Jou suddenly, effectively startling the soft pink lips open, and allowing him to plunder that oh-so-sweet tasting mouth. Who said too much of a good thing was bad? Seto was here to prove them wrong. Kissing down his right cheek again, he was just about to start on the pup's neck when the car stopped in front of Kaiba Mansion. Mentally swearing in 7 different languages, Seto said,

"We're here pup. Come on; we can finish what we started inside." And that sentence was said in just too innocent a tone. And, of course, the desired affect was achieved; a pale pink blush seeped out and over Jou's nose again. _That is just so fun to do, _Seto thought as he lead the way into the mansion.

__

MOST GUYS want a man with the bling bling  
Got my own thing, got the ching ching  
I just want real love  
MOST GUYS want a man with the mean green  
Don't wanna dance if he can't be everything that I dream of  
A man that understands real love

After the initial shock from the sight of the house wore off of our blonde puppy, (A/N: Seto: He's *my* blonde puppy dammit! JN: -_-'), a string of curses flowed through the head of the blonde guest of Kaiba mansion, as he saw that they would be climbing multiple stair cases. Normally, he would have loved running up them; he had a thing for running. But, you see, from that morning, his father had been drunk and really pissed off, and in addition to the two bruises and other multiple injuries he had received, his left leg, he was sure, was sprained or worse. This is gonna be hell…

Ten minutes later, Jou had made it up 3 flights of stairs and down 5 corridors without dropping dead, which was most likely a good thing. He was however, breathing a little heavily from the slight bought of pain that little romp brought on. (A/N: Seto: What the hell are you, from England or something? Speak normally. JN: -_-' Shut up. I like weird grammar…^^) That was disgraceful in the blonde's perspective, because under normal circumstances, he could run 3 miles and barely break a sweat. Making it to the millionaire's room, he almost dropped at the sight. It wasn't very big; little larger than your average bedroom, but the walls were what really got him. The walls were a mural of three blue eyes white dragons, and on the ceiling was the ultimate throwing an attack. It was amazing! They looked…_life like_! As if they could actually come off the walls and burn something to a crisp! It was wild. Jou openly stared in admiration, momentarily forgetting about his leg, and then, took in the rest of the room. Everything was a shade of blue, or else it was white. The carpet, the bed spreads, the curtains……everything. The wood that his furniture was made out of was a deep contrasting cherry/mahogany finish, which gave a hidden accent to the room. Seto was quite the interior decorator. Setting his bag down, all he could manage to say was,

"Wow." Seto said nonchalantly,

"It's not really much; the paint's wearing thin on the left wall. I have to re-paint it sometime soon." Jou turned his stare to Seto.

"You painted this? (Seto nodded with a slightly confused look on his face) Holy…wow. I had no idea…wow…" was all he could manage to say. He had never seen Seto as the artistic type. Shrugging, Seto advanced on the awestruck teen; he was intent on continuing what they had started in the car…

Jou "yelped" as Seto, who had apparently snuck up on him, held him around the waist and kissed his neck gently. Shivering, Jou unknowingly tilted his head to the side to allow Seto better access to his neck. Then, Seto stopped and stared slightly. Jou opened his honey colored eyes and gave him a questioning look. The blue eyed boy asked,

"Jounouchi? Where did you get that from?" Confused, Jou suddenly realized, his jacket had become unzipped carelessly, and the really sick looking bruise that was the newest addition to his collection was now in plain sight. Now, how was he going to get himself out of this one?……

  
_Cuz I'm not most guys, don't wanna dance if he can't be oh, everything  
I, I just want real love, said I gotta have real love  
Everything that, can you be everything that I dream of_

TBC……

JN: How was that?? Sorry it took so long to get it up; I was swamped. Teachers, I think, have it in for me or something.

YJN: Well, if you didn't slack off in class and actually did your homework when they give you time to work on it in class…..

JN: -_-' Shut up.

YJN: I only speak the truth.

JN: -_-' The truths' a bitch. Speaking of the truth - 

YJN: Or the bitch, in this case

JN: -_-' Shut up. Anyways, what do you think so far? Most of the reason that I didn't update for a while was that I didn't know if I wanted to make this more than a one shot; I guess I'll make it a 3 or 4 chapter fic, if you want ^_^!!

YJN: Please, spare us the grief and don't. This chapter was worse than the first one. It had sap, fluff, *and * OOC-ness.

JN: ;_; You're so mean……::sobs::

YJN: Don't review or she'll write more, and that's something that we can all do without……-_-'


	3. Chappie 3: Konkurito Tenshi

JN: ^_^ Hi hi!! I'm back again! ::gets tackled by Hikari Chang:: X_x Can't breathe… ::regains ability to breathe:: That's better!! ^_^ ::huggles Hikari Chang:: I'm glad you like it! ^_^ Here's another chapter!!

YJN: , Not again. This sucky story deserves to be-

JN: ::sprays YJN with a can of……something::

YJN: And then blow-ack! ::chokes:: I can't say anything derogatory…This fic actually isn't…no…won't say anything nice…can't be positive……DAMMIT!! This fic isn't so bad. ::clamps hand over mouth::

JN: ^_^!! I love you daisy-chan!! ^_^

YJN: ::glares daggers: You'll get yours, Daisy. Just wait.

JN: -_-' Stop with the empty threats already yami!

YJN: ::flips JN the bird::

JN: O_O!!! YAMI!!

YJN: Do you want me to say it too?

JN: -_-' No. Yami no Yuugi, disclaimer plz?

Yami: Hi Sukoshi Jigoku Neko does not own the song "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride, nor any of the characters, places, or things affiliated with the cartoon show "Yu-gi-oh". The only thing that she owns is this half-baked plot, and we're all sure that you don't want that……

JN: ;_; ::sobs:: You're so mean!

YJN: Well, it's true!! This fic-

JN: ::holds up spray bottle::

YJN: -_-' Nevermind. Just start typing…

Chapter 3: Concrete Angel

//

__

"Jounouchi? Where did you get that from?" Confused, Jou suddenly realized, his jacket had become unzipped carelessly, and the really sick looking bruise that was the newest addition to his collection was now in plain sight. Now, how was he going to get himself out of this one?……

//

"Uh…he he…um," Jou stumbled. He was screwed. There was no way that Kaiba was going to let this drop, and he couldn't tell him. If he did, his father could and would do worse; he was sure of it. If Jou told anyone, his father had threatened to find his sister, Serenity, and do _things_ to her…Jou shuddered at the thought. Nope, definitely a better idea to lie low for this one. "It was in one of the fights I have with Honda. Yeah, he accidentally hit me really hard, and it bruised. Nothing much; it only happened this morning." It was sad really, how fast he could think up a believable lie. He had had lots of practice though; before he knocked up enough dignity to swipe Anzu's compact, he had to lie to his friends all of the time when they asked him about stray bruises that weren't hidden from plain sight.

__

She walks to school with the lunch he packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides he bruises with linen and lace

Seto seems to take this answer, though he does so rather, skeptically. Giving Jou and evaluating look, he turned his puppy around and looked him straight in the eyes._  
_"Pup, I know that's not true. Where did you get that bruise from?" Jou couldn't hold that frosty look for very long; much less lie straight to it. Looking away, he said quietly,

"I told you, it was Honda this mornin'. It's nothin'; it'll be gone in the morning." Gently, a hand raises up to Jou's chin, tenderly pulling it towards that magnetic, icy gaze. It was calm and, concerned; two things that Jou had never been looked at with before, except when Yuugi thought something was up.

He wanted to lie; he couldn't endanger Serenity. But, Seto wouldn't tell anyone, right? If he only told a half lie; he could trust Seto not to reveal the information, right? Well, here's hoping.

"A-alright. I-it wasn't Honda this morning. It, happened last night, at my house. Really, it's nothing; a dumb mistake I made." There. It was the truth; to an extent. The stupid mistake Jou made was, well, one, going home at all, and two, tripping on the rug in the hallway, which woke up his drunken father……

Seto looked at him for a second, and then said,

"What happened pup?" Jou was so busy trying to come up with something, that he didn't notice the use of the little "nickname" that Seto had bestowed upon him.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

"I-it's nothing, really Seto; just an accident." said Jou. It was a lie, but what the hell? He'd done it a million times before; why not try it again? Nuzziling Jou's neck gently, Seto murmured, 

"You are a stubborn pup, aren't you?" He then kissed the tender, bueish colored skin on Jou's neck, elicting a shiver from the blonde boy. Kissing Jou just below the jaw again, he pulled back and said,

"We should start the English assignment, pup." Walking back over to his brief case, he picked it up and motioned Jou to follow. Sighing, angry that he couldn't tell Seto what was really going on, he followed the CEO with a slight limp, the pain in his leg coming back with a vengeance; it didn't like being ignored, obviously.

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

  


Sitting in the pleasantly warm library that was the location of most of their research information, Jou flipped through a book, looking through it for information on their topic, which was Greek and Roman Mythology and the difference between them. Skimming a paragraph on the story of Orpheus, eyelids drooped over tired amber eyes; he hadn't slept more than a scattered hour the night before because he had been up, waiting for his dad to get home to make sure that he passed out from alcohol overdose and wasn't sober enough to come and find our favorite pup. The warm temperature of the library and the boring research he was doing didn't make his struggle for consciousness any easier, and soon, he was off to dreamland……

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  


Seto looked over at Jou to ask him if any of those books were helping, and he caught sight of the pup. His head was resting in his hand, and the other hand was at the corner of the page of the book he was looking at, as if he were about to turn the page. The warm air had caused a rosy tint to appear on his cheeks, and his eyes were closed gently;_ peacefully_. It was, beautiful; perfect, if you wanted an understatement. But then, a frown crossed the gentle slope of his features, and he moved just slightly, head falling in slow motion off of his hand and landing on the curve of his elbow. A crease appeared on the blonde's brow as he muttered something unintelligible.

Seto stood and walked over, about to take the blonde and put him in a bed so that he could actually get a decent catnap, when he heard what the pup was saying. Something along the lines of, "No. Please. I-I've been good. I swear it. Don't-ahhhh!" Quiet whimpering followed, and as he bent down to shake the blonde away, he noticed a slight glisten running down Jou's cheeks……

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
  


~Jou's Dream~

An eight year old Jounouchi sat, playing with some blocks in the middle of the living room, his sister sitting next to him in her little walker, cooing at him, like all babies tend to. He was trying to ignore the argument that was going on between his parents in the other room; it would pass soon, and he wouldn't see his mother or father for a long time. They usually went into their bedroom, for what he had no idea, but it seemed to make them like each other a lot better. This time though, his mother came running in, picking up Serenity from her walker and taking the eight year old by the hand, brown hair flying madly from it's normal braid as she screamed,

"Go to hell you bastard! I'm filing for a goddamn divorce, and don't you dare try to stop me!" and with that, pulled Jou along behind her to the door. Apparently, this was not what his father decided he wanted to happen as he yelled,

"Like hell you're going anywhere, you fucking ungrateful slut!" And with that, he grabbed onto little Jou's hand as his mother stepped out the door. Turning, rage burning in her amber gold eyes, she screamed,

"Let him go you fucking prick before I report you for fucking child abuse, you dumb shit!" Letting go of Jou's hand for a spilt second, she slapped her husband, drawing blood with three of her finely manicured nails. Cursing, he let go of Jou, holding his now bleeding face. Taking this as her cue, she hurriedly pulled Jou along, getting into the back of their cherry red Ford Taurus, putting Serenity into her car seat. Jou followed behind her, not really knowing what was going on, but feeling the need to follow his sister wherever she was taken. His mother was about to put him in the car, but his father, apparently recovering from the scratch to the face, pulled his mother back by the hair and to the ground, readying to kick the shit out of her. Little Jou, realizing that this would not end well, took the initiative and kicked his father in the back of his bad knee, causing him to howl and fall to the ground, cursing up a storm. His mother recovered and stood as well as she could, crawling to the car, telling Jou to be quick and get in. Again, his father had different ideals as he pulled Jou away from his mother and dragged him back, hitting him hard for kicking him. 

"Jouno!!" His mother screamed from the car. His father sneered coldly, challenging her; daring her to come and get her only son. She knew that if she got back out of the car, she wouldn't be getting back in; he was too strong for her to take. She did the only thing she could. Putting the car in reverse, she yelled,

"I'll be back you bastard!! Jouno-I'll come back for you! I promise baby!!" and she drove off. Jou struggled to his feet, yelling,

"Mommy!! Serenity!! Don't leave me!!" He wasn't fast enough however, because his father caught up to him and dragged him back into the house, kicking and screaming the whole way. That was the first time he was ever beaten by his father, and it was certainly not the last. Blamed for everything that ever went wrong around his house, it was also not the first or last time he was raped. It was however, the last day an eight year old had possession of his innocence……

(End Dream)

  
_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

Eyes blinked open, tears obscuring his vision slightly, and the first thing he saw were the concerned eyes of his greatest enemy and his most desired love. He clung onto Seto with no hope of letting go; he cried the tears he hadn't shed in almost 7 years. He cried from the pain, the hurt, the loss, the suffering, the threats, the punishments, the blame……everything that he had put up a smile for; every time he smiled instead of breaking down. And Seto was there. Somehow, that just made it that much more bearable for the shattered blonde……

  
_Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

TBC……

JN: I'm sorry!! I didn't realize it had been two months since I had updated!! I've had this chapter half written for at least a month, and I just never finished it!!

YJN: -_-' moron…

JN: Well, you could have reminded me!! :P

YJN: Go to hell. Why would I remind you to write this piece of cr-

JN: ::holds up spray bottle::

YJN: -_-' You'll so get yours daisy.

JN: No she won't, unless hers is a huge box of pocky!! ::hands daisy-chan the treat:: You're my best friend!! ^_^!!

YJN: I'll kill you. I mean it. I'll kill you.

JN: ::rolls eyes and sprays YJN with spray bottle::

YJN: ::gags::

JN: ^_^!! R 'n' R plz!! ^_^!!


	4. Chappie 4: Tobu Watashi To

JN: ^_^!! We're back!!

YJN: Mmmmmph!! Mommph miph!! ::yells unintelligible and muffled things::

JN: Huh?? ::walks over to her Yami, who is in a straight jacket and gagged so that she can't move::

YJN: Mmmmph!! Mmmiphh!! Mooopphhhhhh! ::more angry, unintelligible words::

JN: ^_^ Sry, can't understand!! You're safe now Daisy!!

YJN: Mophh phooom mon!!

JN: ::sweatdrops:: Jou, disclaimer please?

Jou: Like ah said before. Dis fic belongs ta HSJN, so dun copy it. None of the Yu-gi-oh chars belong ta her though, and neither does da song 'Fly with me' by 98° .

JN: ^_^!! YAY!! Onto the fic! (Side note, all of the 'girl' s were changed to 'boy's in the song lyrics ^_^)

Chapter 4: Fly with Me (Tobu watashi to)

//

__

Eyes blinked open, tears obscuring his vision slightly, and the first thing he saw were the concerned eyes of his greatest enemy and his most desired love. He clung onto Seto with no hope of letting go; he cried the tears he hadn't shed in almost 7 years. He cried from the pain, the hurt, the loss, the suffering, the threats, the punishments, the blame……everything that he had put up a smile for; every time he smiled instead of breaking down. And Seto was there. Somehow, that just made it that much more bearable for the shattered blonde……

//

Holding the sobbing boy steadily, he lowered himself into a nearby chair and pulled the almost too light boy into his lap, allowing Jou to cry on his shoulder. Rubbing slow, comforting circles on the pup's back, he just let the blonde cry, knowing that asking him what was going on would not be the answer to anything. At least, not now…

__

So won't you fly with me 

I want to make you feel alright 

Alright with me 

Let me mend your broken wings 

And set you free, boy 

It's alright 

Jou held onto Seto like a life line, ignoring the screaming pain in his leg as he shifted, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck tightly. Eventually, his tears flowed to a stop, though he was still trembling from the sudden release of seven years of pent-up emotion.

"It's alright Jouno. Calm down. Shhh." came the gentle voice of the ice-eyed boy that held him comfortingly. That nickname only made him begin crying silently again; that had been his mother's nickname for him……

__

Boy, can't you see 

Let me take you to a place 

That you've never seen 

Never been only dreamed 

Where I can take away all of your pain 

Boy, I promise that you'll never hurt again, yeah, yeah 

And I can make you feel the world belongs to you 

You're the one, all I need 

And you know that it's true, yeah 

Seto was torn. He wanted to know what was making Jou cry so; he had never even so much as seen a glisten of water in the corner of the blonde's eye in the few years he had known the pup. There had to be a pretty big reason that he was crying a river.

"Jouno, come on. It's ok. Shhhhhh. It's over now; whatever you were dreaming, it's over now." It was all Seto could do for the boy to hold him and whisper comfortingly sweet nothings in his ear, not asking what was wrong, for he was sure the blonde would not say. He wanted so badly to make the pain the pup must feel go away, but he was powerless; for once in his over controlling life, he had no control, and he didn't like it…

__

So won't you fly with me 

I want to make you feel alright 

Alright with me 

Let me mend your broken wings 

And set you free, boy 

It's alright 

After a few more minutes, Jou was composed enough to let go of the death grip he had on the CEO's gravity defying trench coat and look up at the brunette. He saw the question in those icy depths that he had hoped beyond hope the older boy wouldn't ask, and he saw it as inevitable as Seto opened his mouth to speak. Cutting him off with his lips, the blonde held the CEO captive for almost a full minute before backing off abruptly and saying,

"I've gotta go. It's almost 6; I have to be in the house by 7, but I'll come around tomorrow." and with that, he grabbed his book bag and hurried out of the room, leaving a stunned brunette to watch him turn tail and run……

_I can't believe that I just did that. There goes my record,_ thought Jou with a bitter irony. Hurrying as fast as his throbbing leg would allow, he turned the corner and heard the distinct sound of the motor of a car behind him. _There's no cars that purr like that around here,_ thought Jou as he slowed slightly, peering out of the corner of his eyes with his exceptionally abnormal peripheral vision. Sure enough, there was the navy blue Ferrari that was the trademark of one CEO at Kaiba Corp. _Dammit dammit dammit! What're my options; save my ass and get home and show Seto where I live, or risk a beating if my father's conscious when I get home and loose Kaiba? Decisions, decisions._ that last thought was sarcastic as Jou ducked into an alley, knowing that he was gonna have to play cat and mouse (or in this case, dog and dragon) until the cat (dragon) gave up……

__

Let me turn your night to day 

Let me be the one to bring in the sun 

I know it must be hard for you to see things clear 

But baby, you've got nothing to fear, oh no 

Together we can touch the moon and kiss the sky 

Make you feel, how I feel 

When I look in your eyes, oh yeah 

Seto was intent on following the blond home; somehow, instinct told him that that was where the problems stemmed from, and so, he should probably start at the source. Jou ran pretty fast, but after watching him for a while, Seto noticed something that he hadn't before; the blonde had acquired a limp that was steadily getting worse in his left leg. Brow furrowing, he saw the blonde's pace slow, and then, he darted into an alley to the left. _Dammit_, thought Seto when he got to the alley and didn't see Jou. Looping around the street to the next one over when he came to the end, he still didn't see the blonde as he kept driving. Cursing mentally, he circled around the area for half an hour before realizing that the pup was long gone. Turning back to his house, he sighed in a defeat that made his toes curl and his heart twist in such a way that it burned…

__

So won't you fly with me 

I want to make you feel alright 

Alright with me 

Let me mend your broken wings 

And set you free, boy 

It's alright 

It had been easier to lose Seto than Jou had originally thought it would be; down a few alleys, and cutting through a few buildings that actually made it easier to get home. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was 6:57. Three minutes to spare. Good. High-tailing it upstairs as fast as his left leg would allow, he bolted the door with all four locks and collapsed on his bed, which was really only an old mattress with a sheet and two blankets, but hey, it worked as far as Jou was concerned. Laying his leg out at a comfortable angle and hoping that it would feel at least slightly better in the morning, the pup found that he was exhausted for some reason, and so, fell into a hellishly nightmare-filled sleep……

__

So won't you fly with me 

I want to make you feel alright 

Alright with me 

Let me mend your broken wings 

And set you free, boy 

It's alright 

Blinking awake, Jou looked at the digital clock next to his bed. _7:00 hmmm? It's Saturday, and Yug's at a dueling convention with Suguroku, Honda, Anzu, Ryou and Malik. That' leaves me to my own devices, which is probably dangerous,_ he thought. The only reason he didn't go was because Soguroku had wanted his parent's permission, which his drunk of a father hadn't granted. Getting up and out of bed, he was relieved that his leg was alright to walk on; he was luckily, a fast healer. The bruises were most likely almost gone also. Standing and putting on a clean pair of jeans and a green t-shirt, he absently picked up his book bag, slipping his deck in one of the zipper pockets from his jacket pocket where it usually was located. Jou new that it was warm out because he wasn't freezing; why did this mean it was warm out you ask? Well, because the glass of the window in his room had never been replaced from when his father had broken it with a fist and used the glass shards to……well, regardless, there was no glass in his window, and the pane had pretty much been ripped out when his dad had……not going into all of that, pretty much, it was now a hole in his wall, and the fact that he wasn't freezing like he was in the winter time when he couldn't bunk with any of his friends, it was a pretty nice day out. Pulling on his back pack, he thought maybe Seto and him could get a head start on their project that morning and so, shinnied down the drain pipe that was just outside of his window instead of risk his father waking up and going postal……

__

All I need in my life 

Is you in my side, boy (you in my side, boy) 

Let me be the one (let me be the one) 

To hold you close 

Your hand in mine, boy 

And together we'll fly..... 

Making it to Seto's house, he rang the doorbell, which had an interesting tone, he noticed, as it was opened by a butler, who ushered him in, telling him that "Master Kaiba" had been expecting him. Taking him to the library after giving the blonde a pair of emerald colored slippers to wear instead of his sopping wet sneakers (the dew from the grass), the pup was left to find the "master" on his own, telling the butler that it was ok; he could find Seto himself. Bowing, he had left as soon as the command was given.

Looking around for a few minutes, he smiled as he saw the scene that awaited him when he finally found the CEO. Seto was sitting in a dark blue arm chair, one hand holding a book up that had slipped sideways in his fingers, the other arm laying across his lap. Brown hair splayed on the back of the chair as his head lolled slightly to rest on his shoulder, and his eyes closed gently, a slight smile on his lips. _He looks so peaceful_, thought Jou, not wanting to wake him, though not really knowing what else to do. Setting his book bag down, he stood in front of the CEO and carefully, trying his damnedest not to wake him, sat on his lap, straddling the brunette's hips, though not touching him; supporting himself on the armrests. Leaning down gently, never touching the sleeping teenager, he placed a gentle, feathered kiss on each of his eyelids, and then, one on his lips as he whispered against them,

"Seto. Wake up." The CEO's eyes didn't open, but two arms encircled Jou's shoulders, pulling him closer to the brunette, making the blonde yelp in surprise. That made him open his mouth, and Seto in turn deepened the kiss, exploring the warm haven that he had become so addicting.

__

So won't you fly with me 

I want to make you feel alright 

Alright with me 

Let me mend your broken wings 

And set you free, boy 

It's alright 

Pulling back just slightly, Seto smirked at the breathless pup that was sitting over his lap and said in a slightly husky voice,

"That's one way I don't mind waking up." Pulling the blonde back towards him, Jou put a finger to his lips, winking as he said,

"We have to get started on that project; we have a ton more research to do you know." Seto's face donned an experssion that so closely resembled a pout that Jou had to do a double take on that one. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp…pouting? That just did not seem to work in the mind of one blonde puppy this early in the morning; it was only quarter to eight. The walk that Jou had taken to get the Kaiba's house had been a brisk one; he was still relishing in the fact that he could go almost as fast as he wanted to, and he had only been slightly out of commission for a day.

Kissing the CEO again chastely, he moved to stand, but was pulled back by his wrist, catching him of guard and making him fall back into Seto's lap and ultimately, fall back into another heated kiss, this time moaning at the intrusion of the warm muscle when asked for access that was eagerly given.

__

So won't you fly with me 

I want to make you feel alright 

Alright with me 

Let me mend your broken wings 

And set you free, boy 

It's alright 

Seto moaned in unison with the blonde, plundering the sweet, hot cavern that he began to memorize by feel, sparing with the pup's tongue for a moment before having to break for a little something called breathing. In the mean-time, Jou's mouth found it's way down Seto's neck, tongue lapping gently at the rapid pulse that was there, drawing a shuddering moan from the depths of Kaiba's throat. Encouraged, the blonde nipped at it, sucking in a silent apology as the skin turned pinkish red. But, before the lust blinded pup could continue, Seto stood, lifting the blonde effortlessly and kissing him deeply yet again. Jou barely registered that they were walking through a door, and the room that they now entered was decorated in shades of blue and white, furniture of cherry/mahogany, and a life sized collage of Seto's 3 favorite creatures, and one in it's ultimate form…

__

So won't you fly with me 

I want to make you feel alright 

Alright with me 

Let me mend your broken wings 

And set you free, boy 

It's alright 

TBC……

JN: Sry about the cliffy, but I've never done a lemon before, and I wanted to know if you wanted me to write one, or keep it to myself and interrupt them…^^;;

YJN: Mmmph mmm mm nmmph!! ::unintelligible things::

JN: ^^;; I'm going to take that as 'this fic rules and you should do as you want', Ok Yami?

YJN: ::shakes her head furiously::

JN: -_-' Damn. Well, in any case, R'n'R plz, and maybe the rating will go up, if you want…^_^


	5. Chappie 5: Erotica

JN:  ^_^  I'm back!!

Jou: About time!!  ,

JN:  ^^ sorry… this is my first lemon, and I'm a bit nervous …

Seto:  Hn.

JN:  ^_^  Oh, and before I forget ::hands Angel_of_darkness an industrial size box of pocky and a Seto plushy:: ^_^  Your review made me really happy! ^^;;

Jou: Hi Sukoshi Jigoku Neko doesn't own Yu-gi-oh.  K, done; start writing.

JN:  ^_^ KK!! ^_^  On to Erotica

Chapter 5: Erotica

_Erotica, romance _(repeat)_  
My name is Dita  
I'll be your mistress tonight  
I'd like to put you in a trance  
  
_

            Not really paying attention to anything but the warm mouth he was connected to, Seto sucked gently at the pup's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the pleasure-blinded blonde in his arms.  Falling onto the mattress of his bed and into the familiarly comfortable blankets, his weight caused the pup to sink somewhat, not that he really seemed to notice.  Looking down at his pup, his panting breath caught at the sexuality that seemed to roll off of the blonde.  Face flushed and honeyed eyes closed as he arched up into the CEO's heat, that only made the brunette want him more.

            Sucking on that barred neck with a fervor, he ran his fingers gently underneath the shirt that covered the blonde's chest, teasing shivers up the younger boy's spine and a gasp from his throat.

  
_If I take you from behind  
Push myself into your mind  
When you least expect it  
Will you try and reject it  
If I'm in charge and I treat you like a child  
Will you let yourself go wild  
Let my mouth go where it wants to  
  
_

            Jou could hardly see straight.  Seto was sucking on his neck with his hot, wet mouth, and it was driving him insane, never mind that his mouth had always been extremely sensitive.  Arching his hips up as the CEO's wandering fingertips brushed against one of his semi erect nipples, a half gasp half "Seto!" was pulled from his throat, and at this, he felt the CEO, smirk.  Those torturing fingers trailed slowly up and down his body, nails scraping just lightly, teasing his skin into trembling helplessly.

            "Mmmmmmm-Sssetooooo…."  He gasped, whimpering as the nails of one hand scraped across one of the pink buds again, stopping to twist it gently, causing the blonde's breath to catch so that he could say no more.

  
_Give it up, do as I say  
Give it up and let me have my way  
I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck  
I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to ...  
  
_

            Gently, the brunette slid his fingers under the edge of the blonde's green t-shirt as his lips connected with the pup's, plundering that warm cavern and bruising the other's lips, he was almost certain.  Pulling the hem of the shirt up, his hands were stopped by the hands of the other, a silent 'no' playing in the golden eyes.  Kissing the pup's lips again and again and again, he said through them,

            "Why not pup?"  And proceeded to set his knee between the other's legs, rubbing the denim clad erection in slow, even strokes.  He had an idea why Jou didn't want him to remove any clothes, but for the second pushed it from his mind; he had waited to long to make his pup 'his'…

  
_I'd like to put you in a trance, all over  
Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body _(repeat twice)_  
Erotic, erotic  
  
_

            _I can't let him see the scar-_, was all Jou could think before a delicious friction began between his legs, successfully turning all thoughts he had to little more that heated mush.  'Mmmmmmmmm' was the only semi-coherent thing he could think as a slow, torturous rhythm was applied to his denim-clad erection, and a pair of scorching hot lips was pressed against his, forcing his already bruised lips open, though there wasn't that much resistance.  Something rustled over his head, but he really didn't register what was going on… … until somewhat colder air hit his now bare chest.  

            Eyes opening, he was about to seriously start hyperventilating; that is, until the brunette other's mouth descended onto his collar bone, nipping his way to one nipple and sucking on it enthusiastically.

  
_Once you put your hand in the flame  
You can never be the same  
There's a certain satisfaction  
In a little bit of pain  
I can see you understand  
I can tell that you're the same  
If you're afraid, well rise above  
I only hurt the ones I love  
  
_

            Running his tongue along one of the thin white lines that was a scar on the blonde's chest, he really wasn't stunned much; he hadn't expected the inflictions on the blonde to be so extensive, but he knew that there would be some there.  Running his fingers up the blonde's abdomen with a slight pressure, he bit down on the small pink nub he held in his mouth before tracing a scar with his tongue and continuing downwards on the masterpiece that was Jounouchi Katsuyaa; his tongue was the paintbrush and the writhing blonde beneath him was his canvas.

            Feathering a light touch down the pup's belly and reaching the edge of the stiff waistline of his jeans, the button was thumbed open almost absently as he returned to the golden eyed boys' to pillage the treasure within.

  
_Give it up, do as I say  
Give it up and let me have my way  
I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck  
I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to ...  
  
_

            Running his fingers down the CEO's back, Jou decided that his soon to be lover had just too many layers of clothing on; he wanted to help with that.  Breaking the kiss gently and perhaps surprising the brunette, Jounouchi kissed a thick, wet line to Seto's ear, licking the curve slightly and nipping at the lobe gently.  Trailing his fingers up the CEO's chest, he deftly slipped the Gravity Defying Trench Coat ™ off of the smooth, broad shoulders, running his fingers back to Seto's body quickly.  Nipping his way lightly to the spot that he began to mark earlier, the blonde continued to nurse from the CEO's neck, sucking earnestly as his nails scratched the brunette's back, pulling the dark blue mock turtleneck up and off of Seto's well-defined chest.  Then, the pup liking the fact that they were even, arched his hips up to meet the CEO's, grinding his denim clad erection against Seto's at a maniacally slow and brutally hard pace, pulling a low purr from deep in the back of the brunette's throat. 

  
_I'd like to put you in a trance, all over  
Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body _(repeat twice)_  
Erotic, erotic  
  
_

            Seto was loosing his mind; he was sure of it.  He no longer knew which way was up, and he found himself wondering who had set off fireworks in his bedroom.  If that's even where they were … _Not that it matters_, he thought to himself as he leaned down onto the blonde's body, savagely grinding his hips into the other's.  He was close, so very close… but no.  This wasn't how he wanted it to end.

            Breaking away from the pup and swallowing his whimper in a long, hard kiss, the blonde's jeans were pulled down to his knees along with his boxers, which, if the CEO had had the presence of mind, he would have quirked an eyebrow at them.  They were green and covered with pictures of golden retrievers…

            Growling in his throat as the slippers got stuck on the pup's feet, he gave a final yank and the offending appendages were removed along with the rest of the blonde's clothing.  Smirking to himself ferally, his body ghosted down the blonde's trembling form and as he came to the blonde's hips, he locked eyes with Jou.  Then, in one swift, sudden movement, took the entire length of his pup into his mouth.

  
_Erotica, romance  
I'd like to put you in a trance  
Erotica, romance  
Put your hands all over my body  
  
_

            Jou saw blinding white as he screamed from the pure pleasure of this treatment.  All he could feel was that wet, warm mouth circling him, applying a suction that was going to drive him absolutely, 100% insane.  Then, it was gone from all but the very tip, on which teeth nipped, causing a hoarse moan to fall from bruised lips.  Inching downwards little by little, the blonde threw his head to one side, hips rising the meet that cruel, but so strongly desired heat.  A whining mewl was pulled from the back of the blonde's throat as a pair of strong hands held his hips down, not allowing him to seek out the remedy to his desire.  But he was _so_ close; just a little more and …and …

            A guttural whine slipped past the blonde's lips as that beautiful heat disappeared completely…

  
_I don't think you know what pain is  
I don't think you've gone that way  
I could bring you so much pleasure  
I'll come to you when you say  
I know you want me  
I'm not gonna hurt you  
I'm not gonna hurt you, just close your eyes  
  
_

            A smirk graced the brunette's features as he pulled away from Jou's still swelling cock; he had felt the pup's pulse rate heighten, had pulled him to the edge on purpose.  Retrieving the vanilla scented hand lotion from his nightstand drawer (he had put it there that morning 'on a whim' ^_~) He warmed some a coin's size in his hands before gently tracing a finger down the pup's backside and teasing the pucker of flesh that was there.

            The CEO watched as the pup's eyes clenched shut; almost as if he knew what was going on… as if  it were going to hurt more than anything else in the world, and he knew it … …

  
_Erotic, erotic _(repeat several times)_  
Put your hands all over my body  
All over me, all over me  
_  
            _Oh Kami-sama,_ was the only thought that raced through the blonde's head as a slicked finger grazed his opening just barely.A whimper was issued from his throat as he remembered being in this rather compromising position before with another, though it wasn't fingers that were gently stretching him open that time … and there was nothing gentle about it.  A shiver ran up his spine at that thought.  That is, until a cool hand wrapped around his straining erection, causing his back to arch impossibly as a half scream half growl was pulled from deep within his throat..  The sound was swallowed as crushing, warm lips covered Jou's; all he could feel was Seto.  Not his father, not any of the gangs he'd crossed; only the beautiful, icy eyed CEO of Kaiba corporation.  And, he wouldn't hurt him.

            Then, he registered the hand leaving his swollen cock, and the fingers that were stretching him slowly were also gone.  Whining, he barely heard the sound of a zipper being undone and a pair of pants being removed.  Fingers searching, Jou found the bottle of lotion before Seto did, and he squeezed some out, eyes meeting frozen blue as he reached out, grasping his lover gently, rubbing the lube down his scorching  length.  Jou smiled despite himself at the look of pure bliss on his lover's face; felt a surge of egotism as he thought, _and I'm the one who gave him that pleasure_ … …

Erotica, [give it up, give it up] romance  
I'd like to put you in a trance  
Erotica, [give it up, give it up] romance  
I like to do a different kind of  
Erotica, [give it up, give it up] romance  
I'd like to put you in a trance  
Erotica, romance  
Put your hands all over my body  
  


            Seto was surprised as the blonde reached out, fingers slicked with lotion, the heady scent of sweat and vanilla clouding his senses. Eyes clenching shut, his back arched just slightly, forgetting all but the pup and his warm, agile hand for a few seconds.  _Too close,_ was the only coherent thing his mind could convey, and Seto mentally nodded.  Opening his eyes to meet with the lust clouded golden eyes of his pup, he leaned forward, making the blonde lay back down on the bed and nipping at his neck again.  Pressing his weight down on the pup, he ran his hands gently down his thighs, spreading them wider and pressing a bruising kiss to Jounouchi's lips.

            Then, slowly, he pressed into the other's tight entrance, stretching him easily, embedding himself to the hilt.  Holding as still as he possibly could, rocking his hips only slightly, he licked away the sole tear that ran down his pup's cheek, running his hand down a tight abdomen to the throbbing erection there, thumbing the slit absently to try and help ease the pain.  Within seconds, a heady moan was issued from the blonde's throat as he rolled his hips slightly, taut heat squeezing on the brunette's pulsing dick, pulling a groan from our favorite CEO as well.

            Pulling out slowly about half way, the CEO pushed back in, eliciting another strangled moan that almost resembled his name from the boy below him.  That was all it took as an almost savage rhythm was established, driving the blonde's back into the mattress with each thrust, and pulling a scream from Jou as Seto twisted only slightly, finding what he was looking for as if he knew exactly where it was all along.

            So close, so close the ice-eyed boy was, a strong fist reached out to roughly handle the blonde's shaft, pulling a scream from his hoarse lover, which he swallowed in a kiss greedily.  However, the CEO refused to give in first; he would see his lover in the throes of ecstasy.  The delicious friction that covered his straining erection was pulling him closer and closer, and just as he was about to loose himself, the blonde beneath him cried out, a sound straight from the depths of his being; a sound that Seto memorized in a second as his favorite in the world.  The pure bliss on his lover's face accompanied with the tightening of the pup's inner walls sent him over the edge, and he cried out a second after the blonde, careful to fall to the side of the blonde, panting and completely spent…

  
_Only the one that hurts you can make you feel better  
Only the one that inflicts pain can take it away  
_  
            Panting, he was in a state of pure and unadulterated bliss, like he had never experienced before.  Spend and completely contented, he panted, registering the solid warmth of his lover behind him.  He felt the CEO withdraw, and felt the a loss that set a pain leeching into his heart … until he felt Seto's arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his warmth.  Sighing as he registered being covered up buy a blanket, he was content to fall asleep right here, in his lover's arms … …

_Eroti – ca_

TBC … …?

JN:  Should I do a follow up?  If I'm still alive from being flambéed by the flames I'm going to get for this horrible chapter?  Be nice plz; my first lemon, and I know it's bad, but at least try not to make me cry, ok? ;_;


	6. Chappie 6: Dirty Little Secret

JN: Yeah - I know; I haven't updated in forever. . ::blushes::

YJN: She keeps looking over he shoulder where ever she goes, as if some rabid fans are going to jump her, tie her up, gag her, and make her finish this story ... I keep telling her not to worry - because that's my job.

JN: --' Well anyway, I've had this chapter written for a good 10 days, I just haven't had time to post it … . Anyways, here's your chapter!! !!

Chapter 6: Dirty Little Secret

If I had the chance to love,

I would not hesitate,

To tell you all the things I never said before,

Don't tell me it's too late…

Jou blinked awake slowly, very comfortable and warm in a way that he had never been before, though not coherent enough to question it at the present moment.

"Are you going to sleep all afternoon?" the lazy question came. Eyes snapping open, the blonde suddenly remembered what happened, and he felt his cheeks turn red. Looking up, he saw that he was clutching loosely to the side of one CEO of Kaiba corp, who had his arm around Jou's shoulders indolently as well. Whining slightly, the blonde turned his head down and nuzzled the warm side he was attached to, looking very cute for it, and saying with a slightly muffled voice,

"Uh-uh. I dun wanna get up." He felt more than heard a slight sigh on Seto's part as the brunette, who Jou just realized hadn't opened his eyes yet, said,

"Well _I_ do, so that means that _you_ have to move, pup." Sighing slightly himself, the blonde reluctantly let go of the brunette and moved away, rolling over and putting his feet on the ground. This immediately caused him to wince and stand, pressure on his backside creating a dull throb of pain. A chuckle behind him caused the blonde to turn and glare at Seto, who was the source of the sound. Sobering at his own pace, the CEO said,

"You're going to hurt for a while pup, but I think you already knew that." Jou's hands froze halfway through pulling up his jeans; he didn't like the tone of voice the brunette was using. Finishing dressing his lower half, he reached for his t-shirt, and jumped as a hand grasped his hand lightly, and the ice-eyed other said,

"You should probably get cleaned up before you get dressed pup; then again, you never were one for brains …" Throwing a mock glare in his direction because he couldn't seem to conjure up a real one, he stuck his tongue out at the brunette and pulled his arm away, moving to pull his shirt over his head.

"Besides, some of those cuts look like they could use some cleaning; do you not know what disinfectant is?" Jou's eye twitched - he had wondered when the other would comment on his body. _But he didn't ask directly about them, so, it's ok; maybe he won't_, the blonde thought, though this notion was dashed as soon as Seto continued with,

"You should stop getting into fights; unless that's not where they came from?" _I can pretend that that wasn't a question,_ Jou thought, even though it was clearly open for answer at any point. He heard three slow footsteps approach his back, and he didn't move - didn't even _breathe_.

"So, is it, pup? Or is there something else that's hurting you worse than a fight ever could?" The words were spoken slowly - chosen carefully, as it were. The blonde swallowed. So, Kaiba didn't know it came from his _family_ - at least, not yet. And the smaller teen meant to keep it that way as well.

"I don't think that's any of your business Kaiba." There. It was a deliberate goad on the blonde's part, but it might make the CEO angry, and if you were angry, it was the blonde's experience that you forgot what you were talking about before becoming mad. This instance however, did not play out in the most favorable way.

"Why not? After what just happened a few hours ago, I would think that anything that goes on in your life is my business." It wasn't an angry statement - it was more … _beseeching_, than anything else. Clenching his fists so hard that his hands trembled, the blonde knew that the brunette was right - before, the CEO of Kaiba corp didn't lay claim to any aspect of his life besides what went on in school during their fights. _Now_ however, was an entirely different matter altogether.

"Pup - ." _Worry_. That was the tone that came from the one standing only a breath behind him. Fighting tears that he had no idea why his eyes were attempting to shed, he turned around and practically yelled,

"No - I don't have to tell you _anything_!! 'Ts too late anyway - there's _nothing _you can do! So just leave it alone - leave _ME_ alone!!" and he was running. He didn't know to where - he didn't know why, but suddenly, hallways were passing him in a blur, the staircases came up to meet him at an alarming rate, and for once, his speed was enough. He was out of Kaiba Mansion and down the street in 2 minutes flat …

'Cause I've relied on my illusion

To keep me warm at night

And I've denied in my capacity to love,

But I am willing to give up this fight …

Down streets, past people, around mail boxes, over fences - he had no idea where he was going, really wasn't paying any attention. He was just running. He had no idea why he felt so miserable all of a sudden, so _confused_. He hadn't needed to blow up like that - Seto was just concerned, right? But, he didn't _need_ that concern - didn't want it.

Looking around at his surroundings, a short, bitter, _bark_ of laughter was emitted from his throat. His body had taken him to the spot he always went to think. A large, sturdy oak tree that sat in the middle of the park, surrounded by smaller trees. Jumping up easily into the branches, he smiled slightly at the irony. This is where he had been sitting the first time he had ever laid eyes on Seto Kaiba. Before he had met the CEO, before he had hated him, before he had _loved_ him … He had been sitting in this tree branch, and the brunette had walked by the tree with his little brother, who was a raging ball of energy at the time. And he remembered the first time that the icy eyes had connected with his own - the intensity of the gaze as it pierced into his, seeming to see straight through him and into his thoughts … Jou shivered at the memory, and then, banished it quickly.

_I didn't need anyone before - so therefore, I can't need anyone now - I _don't_ need anyone now. Katsuya Jounouchi is fine,_ the blonde thought feverishly as he crossed his arms, preparing to sleep here, where he sometimes did if he was particularly afraid to go home. _Then … why do I feel this pain - so much worse than the physical? It hurts … as if something has been taken from me, and I need it to survive … Katsuya Jounouchi doesn't love - no one besides his sister … something I promised myself a long time ago … but … maybe … _the blonde shook his head. No. He didn't need the ice-eyed brunette; didn't want to give up the fight he was having with his subconscious, which said that he _did_ love the CEO, more than life itself, and that he _did_ want his help - wanted his concern, wanted his _everything_ … because maybe … maybe he already had Jou's …

Been up all night drinkin'

To drown my sorrow down

But nothing seems to help me since you've gone away.

I'm tired of this town

Where every tongue is waggin'

When every back is turned

They're telling secrets that should never be revealed

There's nothing to be gained from this

But disaster …

The blonde finished the second bottle of alcohol - most likely vodka - from the liquor cabinet that his dad always kept stocked under any circumstance. He figured if he could get drunk enough, he'd either die, or, if he passed out before that happened, then he wouldn't have to think about his problems anymore. At least, not for a while.

The blackness around him swam in swirls before his dilated eyes. He had done nothing for five days except sleep, drink, and stare at the wall. He hadn't left his room, hadn't gone to school, hadn't seen his friends - nothing. He was too miserable, to confused, to afraid that something was going to happen if he saw Seto again, to even chance meeting him. And he knew that the CEO didn't know where he lived, though he wasn't sure how long that would last - it wouldn't be hard to look in the student directory at school. Too bad he'd had no chioce but to put the correct address on the damned paper ...

And you know the funny thing? Usually, when he was feeling this lousy, he would mope about through the week until it was Saturday - sometimes even Friday night, if he couldn't wait that long - and he would drink himself into darkness, and when he woke up, he would either have the solution to his problem, or he wouldn't care anymore. Neither one of those outcomes were commencing, and he couldn't understand it. _Nothing_ seemed to help since he left Seto's house; since he was gone …

_There's nothing to be gained from a relationship with him but disaster - for me, my dad, my sister, my mom … everyone is better off if I stay away and keep my mouth snapped shut_ … the blonde thought hazily. If he went back to the CEO, then he would eventually have to tell him about what his dad did to him, which would cause the brunette to do something, and then, eventually, Serenity and possibly his mom would feel the repercussions. So, all in all, everyone was better off. Why then, did the blonde feel so lousy …?

He hadn't been seen in 5 days; he idly mused what kinds of lies people were spreading about him. The last time he had done this, people started a rumor that he had joined a gang 1; that one happened to be true, but no one had actually known that for a while after it was being told. _Probably sayin' I started prostitution or something…_ Jou thought in an annoyed fashion. And then, a thought crossed his hazy mind just before he hit the ground in a dead black out; _What does Seto think happened to me …?_

Here's a good one

Did you hear about my friend

He's embarrassed to be seen now

'Cause we all know his sins

Looking at the school, Jou's eyes darted, resembling a wild animal that was recently caged. He was watching out for a blue Ferrari, and he was also looking out for Yuugi-tachi. 2 Suddenly spotting the tri-colored hair, the blonde waved; Yuugi was _exactly_ who he'd been looking for. Short legs sped up as the smaller of the two ran to the blonde, saying,

"Jou! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since last Friday!" The blonde held back a wince; he had been ready for the little guy to be worried about him, but Yuugi sounded as if he was about to cry. Tossing on a smile that he deemed believable, the blonde said,

"Oh you know; I've been around, hanging out at home and whatnot. Anyways, I was wondering if I could talk to Yami for a second?" He was a bit nervous about asking for it, because Yuugi would _know_ something was up; he didn't usually talk to the spirit of the sennen puzzle unless he was already out doing something else. But, the violet eyed boy seemed to think nothing of it as he said,

"Sure Jou - just hold on a second." Wide violet eyes closed, and after a second, the boy grew a few inches in height, and when he opened his eyes again, they were slightly pointed and the color of blood.

"Hello Jounouchi; there is something you wanted?" came his deeper voice. The blonde nodded, steeling his reserve and figuring out exactly how to word it so that the inhabitant of the puzzle couldn't figure out that he was referring to himself. Nodding once more to himself after a second, the blonde said,

"Yami, I have this, uh, friend, and he's got a problem. He came to me for help, and I don't know how to help him; since you're pretty good at figuring stuff out, I thought maybe you could help." That was not a lie at all. His subconscious was the one that insisted that he wanted a relationship with Seto; if he had his way, he'd completely forget about what happened … or how good it felt … or … shaking his head furiously, the blonde failed to notice that they had started to walk, or that Yami had replied,

"Alright Jouhouchi; what is this problem that your friend has. I may be able to help." Nodding, the blonde thought about it for second, and then he said,

"Well, he has some issues at home, and it's kind of physical - guess you could say it's abuse. And he's cool with that; deals with it pretty well. Anyway, someone happened to see some of the results of this issue at home, and asked some questions. Now, he doesn't want to tell because it'll only get worse for a lot more people, but he wants to tell the person who asked because he really likes 'em, and he doesn't want them to go away. So, he's at a loss - did that just make any sense at all?" He had been rambling on, trying to make it sound casual, though it probably just came out sounding rushed and slightly frantic. Yami simply nodded in response, eyes closed, seemingly deep in concentration. Finally, after a few minutes, he said,

"Well, I think you should tell your friend that he should decide how important the person asking about his home life is to him. If your friend really wants a relationship with that person badly enough, he should try it out, and go along with whatever happens, and if he has to eventually tell the person about his life, then I guess, so be it; however, I think the person asking, if they care enough to ask, will understand that your friend can't tell them about what's going on. At least not right away." Jou nodded slowly; somehow, he knew the pharaoh would say something to that extent. Seeing that they were in front of the game shop, Jou said goodbye and ran off in a random direction to think about what he had been told, not noticing the few drops of water that landed on his head from the darkening sky …

If I had the chance to love,

I would not hesitate,

To tell you things I never said before

Don't tell me it's too late

_Ding ding, ding dong!_ The doorbell rang outside Kaiba mansion. Not the bell on the gate though. The actual door bell. It was pouring rain out; had been for the past 3 hours. The door opened, and icy blue eyes widened only a fraction, which was the only external sign of his shock. The blonde before him, that had been missing for 5 days, looked like he had been walking around for the past 3 hours outside, and he was just turning to walk away as the door opened; then, he stopped dead.

Amber eyes connected with ice blue, and the CEO read one thing there. _Let me stay with you; give me a chance to love you. Please don't tell me it's too late …_ the brunette said nothing for a very long time; he just stood in the doorway, staring at the sopping blonde, who was getting wetter by the second, with that critical blue gaze. And suddenly, as Jou was just thinking about turning tail and going home, 3 strides brought Seto out into the torrent and to the blonde, enfolding the smaller in his arms and setting his chin on the slick golden locks gently. And that was how they stayed, in the pouring rain, holding each other, no questions, no declarations of love, no words of anger, concern, confusion … Nothing. Just existing with each other. And it was enough …

'Cause I've relied on my illusion

To keep me warm at night

And I've denied in my capacity to love

But I am willing to give up this fight …

Owari?

JN: So ... what did you think?? I might, keyword _might_, write a follow up chapter - but I did like the last section - I thought it made a very cute, fluffy visual ... !!

YJN: You would, you baka ... --'

JN: :P Anyway, R'n'R plz!!

Reviewers!! !!

Fae Quill - Thankies muchly!! I still have to go back and beta this entire fic --' But I'm glad you liked it!!

Celeste1 - Ok, so this probably isn't what you wanted … but … it kind of sums it up … right?? … Dun hurt me … o.O

Lady Divinity - ::blushes:: Nah - I'm not all that good. Especially on a first try. But thanks for being so nice!! !!

HikariChang - Thankies muchly!! Glad you liked it!!

And to everyone else taht reviewed - I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! !!!!

Footnotes:

1 - In the manga, Jou disappeared for a while and no one knew for sure where he went, but everyone said he joined a gang; it wasn't until much later that the rumor was confirmed.

2 - Yuugi-tachi means literally "Yuugi and his group" … Just in case you didn't know … ."


End file.
